deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Kurusu vs Jotaro Kujo
Akira Kurusu vs Jotaro Kujo is a possible Death Battle featuring Akira Kurusu, otherwise known as "The Phantom," the protagonist of the game Persona 5, and Jotaro Kujo, the protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Part 3 - Stardust Crusaders. Description Two of the most handsome supernatural power-wielding badboys are about to go head to head! Will the grandson of Joseph Joestar beat down his opponent, or will the Phantom steal his heart?! Interlude Boomstick: Ah, the good-old supernatural powers. They're present in almost every single goddamn TV show you can think of! Bonus points if some of the guys with supernatural powers are teenagers! Wiz: And today, two wielders of strange powers are about to go head-to-head in a battle to the death. Akira Kurusu, the leader of the notorious Phantom Thieves of Hearts... ...and Jotaru Kujo, the descendant of Jonathan Joestar! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win…a DEATH BATTLE. Analysis Akira Kurusu Before Akira was the renowned and illusive phantom thief, he was once an ordinary high school student who's life suddenly took a turn for the worst when he found a woman being sexually harassed by a drunk. You know how it goes. Boy saves girl, they fall in love, drunk guy gets thrown in jail, and they both live happily ever after! ...only the drunk just happened to be a powerful politician who had connections to the police. Accidentally injuring the man in the process, Akira was sued, and became a convicted youth sentenced to a probation period. News quickly got out to everyone, and he was promptly expelled from school. His parents also decided to have him transfer to another school...which was in Shibuya. Talk about a dick move. Akira's luck was also pretty bad, as his guardian, who ran a cafe, wasn't exactly thrilled to be looking after a 'problem child.' Neither was the school Akira was going to be attending. Shujin Academy's faculty learned about Akira's past, so a lot of the kids and teachers didn't exactly like him. Especially not a certain perverted scumbag of a gym teacher. However, it was here that Akira would find his first real friends; the former track star Ryuji Sakamoto and the beautiful Ann Takamaki...and a talking cat called Morgana, but we'll get to that later. Anywho~ One day, Akira discovered a weird app on his phone...which, if provided with a certain key phrase, lets him enter 'the world reflected by a person's heart'! And boy...are these places weird as FUCK. The Metaverse Navigation application allows any who possess it to enter the Palace, a world that overlaps with reality, only reflecting what a certain individual perceives his reality to be. Each Palace is unique and varies from person to person. When Akira entered his first place with Ryuji, they found themselves in the castle of one Suguru Kamoshida, who was also the P.E teacher and coach of the volleyball team...who is also a giant perverted scumbag who molests his female students while brutalizing the males. He was even responsible for breaking Ryuji's leg, and ending his career. The Principal of the school willingly turned a blind eye to Kamoshida's atrocities, only because he was actually being funded by some scary bigshot guy from behind the scenes. Anyway, long story short, Akira and Ryuji get captured, and are about to be killed...but that's when the Phantom finally steals the spotlight! (Cue Persona 4 Arena Ultimax OST - The Joker) "Persona." The power of one's heart made physical. In Akira's case, his Persona was the embodiment of his desire to be free from the oppressive society that shackled him, which thus gave rise to the Persona of the Fool Arcana: Arsène. Wait, what?! His Persona's that one guy from Lupin III?! No no, not that Lupin! Akira's Persona's namesake comes from the character of a french novel - a gentleman thief who stole from criminals worse than himself. However, Akira was a special among his peers, as he possessed a rare power that few had. The Wild Card! The ability to wield multiple Personas, thus becoming an unpredictable force out on the field! Since the awakening of his Persona, and the subsequent awakening of his fellow schoolmates, Akira decided to steal the hearts of corrupted adults who abuse their power and torture the innocent. This lead to the formation of the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts" - Persona-users who would steal the hearts of corrupted adults. Despite the lame name, these guys were serious in what they did, especially with Akira as their leader. He trained his body to become more physically fit, and was granted access to the Velvet Room, a place where Wild Cards can create new Personas by fusing the ones they had! Oh, and its run by this really creepy guy with a long nose called Igor, and his twin midget assistants/wardens named Caroline and Justine...they really don't like Akira, do they? The form of the Velvet Room changes from person to person. With Yu Narukami, it was a limo, and with his predecessor, it was an elevator. Fittingly enough, for Akira, the Velvet Room took on the form of a prison block, and he was made its inmate. Akira has also developed experience in fighting in the Palace, which is crawling with powerful monsters called Shadows, as well as the targets of the Phantom Thieves themselves, which all correspond with the Seven Deadly Sins. Not only that, but through the confidant bonds he's made with individuals around Tokyo, he's developed several other skills as well. He's also capable of planning his battles ahead of time and formulating plans; such as the time when he planned out a way to obtain evidence of wrongdoing for one of their targets. Like becoming a master marksman from a shitty brat who's never once been beaten in an arcade game, becoming a fluent motivational speaker from a politician who didn't know what the fuck he was doing, and so on. Not only that, but Akira's bonds also benefit him in other ways! Through the ever-so-useful POWER OF MOTHERFUCKING FRIENDSHIP, he can gain access to new, more powerful Personas, and if these bonds are with his teammates, they can unlock new abilities and even stronger Personas themselves! As a Wild Card, Akira has limitless potential, and can swap Personas on the fly. While normally limited to 12, each is diverse and powerful. Each also has different abilities as well, such as reflecting attacks, absorbing damage to heal Akira, resisting the attack, and so on. For this fight, however, we're focusing on Akira's two Personas - his initial Persona Arsène, and his ultimate Persona Satanael. HOLY SHIT! Its a demon with a fucking rifle! A BIG FUCKING RIFLE! Now that's a BFG! Arsène is resistant to darkness, but is generally weak to light and ice-based attacks. While initially weak, his power grows in tandem with Akira's, and can be remade in the Velvet Room, effectively making him as versatile as his other Personas. Focusing on speed, his skill comprise of Eiha, a basic dark-elemental attack, a straight-forward cleave attack, and can limit his opponent's agility. Akira's gone up against some powerful opponents during his time as the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He's taken on Demons, Angels, and even motherfucking "god" himself, and even managed to steal the hearts of everyone in Tokyo when they're existence was being threatened of being erased cause of the big bad! ''' That, and with his various Personas, he can certainly kick ass and take names on the battlefield while remaining unpredictable. Of course, perhaps is strongest trump card lies in his Ultimate Persona Satanael of the Fool Arcana, who is more or less gnosticism's version of Lucifer, and for damn good reason. After all, his Fusion requires ''four ''Ultimate Personas from different Arcanas, and among them are Lucifer and Satan, the two most powerful Personas, as well as the biggest names in Shin Megami Tensei PERIOD, so you can tell that this one's gonna be a showstopper. '''And then some! Invulnerable to nearly every form of attack: resisting the elements, eating up darkness and canceling any light-based attacks, its only natural that such a beast comes prepared! With Maeigon, he can take down all foes in darkness, or wipe 'em out with Cosmic Flare! Or if you're the overkill-kind-of-guy, send 'em straight to hell with Megidolaon! In the world of SMT, Almighty is the ultimate form of attack. Only a handful of entities are capable of defending against it. Of course those aren't the only skills in Satanael's repertoire. He also has Riot Gun, a gun skill that, well, guns down every poor bastard at the other end of that gun of his, and can increase his parameters with Heat Riser, making Akira even tougher to take down. Befitting Akira's death-defying feats over the course of his heist, Satanael also naturally has Survival Trick, which saves Akira by the skin of his teeth, and with Unshaken Will, he is unaffected by various forms of mental attacks. And let's not forget Victory Cry, which replenishes his life and spiritual energy! And to top it off, if Akira wants to do something in style, he's got his ultimate trump card: The Sinful Shell, capable of one-shooting mother-freaking GOD in the head! Damn...where can I get this thing? However, Akira is not invincible. Many of his Personas are susceptible to elements, and he's bound to run out of spiritual energy (SP) or get exhausted from expanding too much of his life energy sooner or later. Either way, when this badass playboy gets to work, you better be careful~ Otherwise, he'll be coming for your heart next! Akira Kurusu: Yes. Before that happens, we will take this country! Jotaro Kujo Over two hundred years ago, the Joestar Family had received two items of misfortune. One was a Stone Mask created by a group of individuals known as the Pillar Men, who sought to achieve 'true' immortality and become perfect beings. The other was Dio Brando, the son of the old bastard who tricked George Joestar into think that he was trying to save him. After Dario's death, Dio lived with the Joestar Family, and secretly plotted to take the family fortune for himself. That put him at odds with Jonathan Joestar, George's son. From there on, the two developed a bitter rivaly, which continues even after Jonathan's death. Flash forward over two hundred years later, and Dio resurfaces into the world, and obtaining the power of the Stand, a living embodiment of one's own "soul." If you've watched JoJo...just think of it as the Persona of Hamon-Users. However, that wasn't all. In order to survive, Dio took over the body of Jonathan Joestar, the only person he considered his friend. As a side-effect, when he awakened his Stand, so too did members of the Joestar Family. Case in point, Joseph Joestar, Hamon-user extraordinaire, grandson to Jonathan Joestar...and his badass of a grandson, Jotaro Kujo! (Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stand Proud) Jotaro, like most individuals from his family, was born with a star-shaped birthmark on the back of his neck, and he got some pretty good looks from the family genes. While he was raised to be a good kid, he soon found himself getting into brawls, which then resulted in him developing a more badboy attitude. Then one day, a "evil spirit" possessed his body...and beat the ever loving shit out of the thugs trying to kill him. And by "beat the ever loving shit," I mean punching the fuck out of them until bones were broken and they black and blue all over! In other words, total fucking overkill! This "evil spirit," however, was actually his Stand, which would later be named Star Platinum, after drawing the tarot card "The Star." Stands are not only a representation of one's soul, which only a few can possess, but also an embodiment of Hamon, the "life energy" of a living organism. It was also the force used by Jonathan and Joseph Joestar in the previous seasons. The Stands are no joke, as they range from various forms, sizes, and abilities. Jotaro's Stand is arguably one of the toughest and overpowered motherfuckers in the whole damn series too! ''' Each Stand has its own unique trait - such as Magician's Red, a Stand made entirely of flames, or Purple Hermit, which can entrap enemies and even take photographs of the future. Unfortunately, because they are a representation of one's own life energy, any damage taken by a Stand will be transferred over to its host. Meaning, if a Stand gets stabbed in the head, the user will die from a stab wound. '''Case in point, that one fuck who tried to kill everyone on the plane who got his shit fucked up hardcore after his Stand got wrecked! Yeesh, fun stuff. Jotaro's Stand may have limited range, but its physical power is absolutely terrifying. It can deliver several punches in a single second, and is incredibly fast. It was able to move faster than Silver Chariot, a Stand that, when its armor is removed, can attack faster than a Stand who moves at the SPEED OF LIGHT. It can even bash through solid diamond, which is the strongest known gem in the world, which mind you was also the shape of a giant car as well. Its also pretty damn sturdy, so its not easy to take down. Of course, its only downfall is its limited firing range, which is 20 meters (66 feet). It can only deliver its infamous million-punch-barrage at close-range. It can overcome this with Star Finger, a long range attack that lets him stab your head through...with two fingers! Man, talk about a poke. Jotaro is also remarkably calm under pressure as well, so he can think and adapt all at the same time. For example, he was about to beat a gambler and cheater by bluffing a VERY bad hand. He's also a tough nut to crack himself, and can take a lot of damage. His confidence is thus easily backed by his incredible strength. If even this fails, he has the secret Joestar Family technique...running away. ...I'm sorry, what? H-his family technique is running away?! WHAT?! W-well, to be fair, he's only done this a few times. Regardless, Jotaro has accomplished many feats; his most notable was the defeat of DIO, a Stand-user who was capable of freezing anything he touched...as well as possessing the power to stop time. Speaking of that, Jotaro's got that same power himself! Sad part is, time can only be frozen for about five seconds. While Dio could do this several times, whenever Jotaro does it, he can get exhausted after multiple uses. And that's only because Dio's had more time to experiment with his Stand to figure out the kinks and quirks to it. Jotaro has also studied up immensely on the occult, providing him much information about the supernatural. In other words, this is oInterlude will NOT down without a fight. Star Platinum: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!! Jotaro: Yare Yare Daze... Intermission Alright, the combatants are set! Its time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE! DEATH BATTLE Location: Mementos *the subways of the Palace of All Residents of Tokyo is eerily silent. The only sound is the train, continuously speeding towards the depths. However, the silence is broken by the sounds of flesh being demolished, accompanied by a battle cry* Star Platinum: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!! *the scene changes to Jotaro, emerging from a cloud of dust with Star Platinum behind him. Before him is a man covered in a dark aura and glowing yellow eyes. The man is slumped to his knees, lowering his head in shame before his body fades into light, turning into a ball. Inside the ball is a precious gem, likely worth some good cash* Jotaro: Don't know how I got here, and I get into a fight with a guy who can turn into a monster and then suddenly apologizes for what he's done. *sigh* Yare Yare Daze (Give me a break)... Oh well, least I get something out of it. Should be enough money to get us to Egypt. *Jotaro moves to grab it, however-* *BANG!BANG!* *the sound of bullets caused him to retreat, jumping back to avoid gunfire. He adjusts his hat, glaring at the figure holding the gun. Emerging out from the shadows is Akira, clad in his Metaverse Rebel attire, knife and gun in hand. He gives Jotaro a look before he aims his gun at him* Akira: Hand over the Treasure...or this gets ugly. *Jotaro scoffs, cracking his neck, shoulders and knuckles while Star Platinum's fist into an open palm* Jotaro: Bring it. *Akira smirks, and places his hand over his mask, which erupts into blue flames, causing Arsene to emerge behind him* OPEN THE GAMES!!! Akira: Ravage them! *Arsene dashes forward to cut Jotaro down, but the man easily evades, allowing Star Platinum to deliver a one-two punch. The Persona dodged, swiftly evading each before slamming its claw into the ground, creating a rush of dark power to emerge beneath Jotaro's feet. He is unable to defend in time as the attack consumes him, leaving him stunned. Akira rushes forward, slashing away at him and aiming his gun at his chest, firing off a round. Jotaro is knocked back by the power of the shot, but quickly gets back up, dusting himself off* Jotaro: Alright. No more mister nice guy. *Akira and Arsene stand together as he casts Sukunda. Jotaro thinks nothing of it before Star Platinum and he charge forward. He immediately notices his sluggish movements and lets out a low 'che' before attacking. Akira evades a kick, but is caught off guard when Star Platinum grabs Arsene's wing, delivering several punches. Akira cries out in pain, feeling the damage before Jotaro uppercut him, lining him up with Arsene. Star Platinum then delivers a straight hook, sending them flying straight into the wall* Jotaro: Just cause you made me slower doesn't mean I ain't weak. *Akira emerges, shaking off the damage before firing off more rounds. Jotaro dodges each one before Star Platinum rushes in. Just as he is about to deliver another punch, Arsene suddenly vanishes, reforming back into Akira's mask. Before the Stand can retaliate, Akira opens fire on him, delivering a few shots to its arms and legs, which reflect back to Jotaro, who grunts in pain as bullet wounds appear on his body. Arsene them reappears, and slams its leg into Star Platinum, knocking it back to Jotaro* Akira: Using this. *taking a smoke bomb from his pouch, Akira threw it at Jotaro's feet, creating a large plume of smoke. He then dives in. From there, the sounds of fists clashing, gunfire, and blades crossing could be heard. Inside the smoke, silhouettes of Arsene, Star Platinum, Akira and Jotaro are seen engaging before both are suddenly forced out. They then clash again, with Jotaro grabbing Akira's blade and wrist, trying to avoid having a gun aimed at him while Star Platinum was throwing punches, which Arsene was dodging. Jotaro: Might as well give up now. I've got friends to look after and a mom to save. Akira: Too bad~ *the two part, though Akira fires off two more shots. One hits Jotaro in the shoulder, and another grazes his cheek. Star Platinum grabs Arsene by the head and plows his fist into his face, sending him crashing to the ground, causing Akira to receive the damage. Realizing the situation, Akira held his hand over his mask, calling Arsene back. He felt a new presence take his Persona's place. However-* Jotaro: Don't think so! Star Platinum: THE WORLD! *suddenly, time stops. A second passes, and instantly, Star Platinum appears right in front of Akira. Two seconds pass, and the Stand immediately delivers his signature thrashing* Star Platinum: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-'' *three seconds pass* Star Platinum: -''ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-'' *four seconds* Star Platinum: -''ORAORAORAORAORORA!!!! *five seconds pass, and The World's effects end. Akira gasps, his body sent reeling from the intense pain received in only a second, and is sent to his knees. Seeing him on the end of his rope, Jotaro ends the fight* Jotaro: Star Finger. *at point blank, Star Platinum rams his index and middle finger straight into Akira, knocking him on his feet and pinning him to the wall. He stays there as Star Platinum retracts his finger, returning to Jotaro's side. Eventually, Akira falls to the ground, leaving the man to sigh and tip his hat* Jotaro: Baka (Idiot). All this could have been avoided. *he turns and walks away...only to stop when he hears Akira's voice* Akira: Pillage him... *eyes widening, he turns around and finds Akira back on his feet, a manic grin on his face and eyes wide with madness as blue flames dance behind him, forming into a towering being* Akira: SATANAEL! *the flames solidify, forming into Satanael. Jotaro gasps at the sheer size and power radiating off of it before he realizes his opponent isn't defeated yet. Star Platinum charges forward, delivering another flurry of punches, only to find them defended by Satanael's wing. With a shrug, Star Platinum is knocked back, and finds itself at the end of Satanael's long rifle* Akira: You're mine! *with a pull of the trigger, Star Platinum is bombarded by shots from Riot Gun, which blasts several holes through Jotaro, enough to send him skidding back. Gritting his teeth, he powers through the pain and readies another assault. Satanael clenches its hand, casting Heat Riser and increasing its powers before sending out black and red waves* Jotaro: I'm not dead yet! *with impressive strength, Star Platinum plows through the Maeigon. However, Jotaro soon finds himself assaulted by Akira, who dashes in and strikes him down with several swipes of the blade. At that same moment, with its user stunned, Star Platinum is thrown to the ground by Satanael, pinned by its rifle. White energy begins to gather at the tip, increasing dangerously* Jotaro: S-shit... The W- Akira: Too late! *Satanael releases the volatile energy, blasting Megidolaon at point-blank. An explosion of almighty power shakes Mementos to its foundations, causing the entire demented subway system of the Palace to quiver. As the light fades, Jotaro is found in the middle of a crater, lying on the ground. Star Platinum stands weakly over him, slowly fading. The man groans, standing to his feet weakly, gripping his arm while blood leaks down his body. As he looks up, he founds both Akira and Satanael with their guns ready. Jotaro sees Akira's face in plain view, who stares at him with a hint of respect before grinning* Akira: Show's Over. *with a pull of the trigger, the Sinful Shell is released, blasting a hole straight through Star Platinum's head. As a result, Jotaro's head is blown clean off in a splatter of gray matter and flesh* K.O!!!!! *Akira tugs at his gloves, recalling Satanael to his subconscious and forming back into a mask. Slipping his knife back into his coat, he walks over to Jotaro, bowing his head in respect to his adversary before taking his leave, swiping the treasure* Conclusion *outro shows Akira rejoining with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, high-fiving Crow before they head into Morgana's Bus form. Meanwhile, Jotaro meets with his ancestor Jonathan, who he lectures about his thuggish appearance* ...GOD DAMN. It was pretty even in this one. Both Akira and Jotaro had achieved some amazing feats, and their opponents were almost even in level. However, Akira held a slight edge over Jotaro in terms of experience, given that most of his foes were based off of the cognition and mental perception of his targets, which could affect the world around him. Case in point was Sae Niijima's Shadow Self: "Leviathan," which rigged up the casino to win before being exposed. That, and while Jotaro beat the shit out of his family's long arch-nemesis, it pales to Akira's greatest feat in defeating a god! Accomplishments alone do not win a fight, however. Akira was able to even the playing field by slowing down Jotaro's speed with Sukunda, but none of his abilities allowed him to lower the impressive fighting strength of Star Platinum's barrage of fists. Many have fallen prey to this onslaught of attacks, and when dealt a lengthy dosage courtesy of The World's time-stopping ability, Jotaro can do some serious damage. And Star Finger also bypasses any and all defense, making it a one-shot strike if given the opportunity. Thankfully, Akira had Survival Trick and Victory Cry to heal up the damage quick, and along with Satanael's resistance towards nearly every elemental attack, plus physical ones, the blows were softened up. What is probably the most important factor is the difference between a Stand User and a Persona User. Though the same in basic concept and principle, it is possible for a Persona User to possess more than one Persona, which belongs to that of the Wild Card. A Stand-User, however, is limited to only a single Stand, and Jotaro has had no experience in dealing with such a foe. Add that to the insanely powerful skills like Megidolaon, Riot Gun and Cosmic Flare, Satanael pretty much owned Star Platinum. And so the age-long rivalry between JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Persona comes to a 'head.' The winner is Akira Kurusu, Polls Who do you think will win? Akira Kurusu Jotaro Kujo Who are you rooting for? Akira Kurusu Jotaro Kujo Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:JoJo vs Persona Themed Death Battles Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017